Traditionally, x-ray images were created on film whereby the x-rays would interact with the film or a scintillation material that would accelerate the development of the film material. After a curing process the image on the film would turn permanent for analysis by Radiologists. Film based methods are usually coined analog x-ray imaging. Real-time x-ray imaging is increasingly being utilized by medical procedures as therapeutic technologies advance. Real-time, digital x-ray image acquisition is preferable to the use of film because digital imaging eliminates film processing and related chemicals and takes advantage of the improved performance and reduced costs provided by modern image sensor technology.
A number of real-time x-ray imaging systems are known. X-ray detectors span a large range of products. These include fluoroscope-based systems where x-rays are projected into an object to be x-rayed and shadows caused by relatively x-ray opaque matter within the object are detected on the fluoroscope located on the opposite side of the object from the x-ray source.
More recently image intensifiers are used to aid in Fluoroscopy and Cinematography type of acquisitions whereby x-rays are first converted to an electron stream and then accelerated in the large tube. The electron stream is then targeted onto a phosphorous material that would render an image. An analog or digital camera is then matched to this port for image capture. Currently flat panel detectors are commonplace whereby the incident x-rays are first converted to light via a scintillation layer and a light detector captures the incident exposure. Similar to the flat panel detectors, there are a class of direct conversion material that can convert the incident x-ray flux to electronic signal without having to go to the intermediary such as visible light. Computed Radiography is yet another method of x-ray detection that is farther removed from the methods described above. This method utilizes a material that stores the amount of x-ray flux within its constituent material. Then a scanner is used to read out the material and later erase the residual information.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,587,668 and 6,863,439 introduce a device that patients can step into and take an x-ray image of their foot. There are two primary modes of imaging: aposteriori and lateral (aka top down and sideways). Current devices take these images by x-ray film, by flat panel detectors and by registering the x-ray arm with the imaging plane to achieve the different modes of acquisition.
Current digital x-ray acquisition systems require large sensors which add to the complexity and cost of the x-ray imaging system. Additional complexity for taking aposteriori and lateral images should be addressed without adding complexity to the x-ray device. Therefore, there is a need to develop a system and method for digital x-ray imaging with a reduced complexity, cost, and equipment size. Furthermore, such a system should be able to produce x-ray images from various angles from aposteriori to lateral positions. It is an object of the present invention to address this issue and to provide a system and method for x-ray imaging and provide substantial benefit to the medical industry. These aspects are the primary derivative of the embodiments of this invention.